Core
__TOC__ Summary ---- "The Core is the most important node. It stores information about your network and the complete download of a core database makes an attack successful. ''Upgrade your Core to unlock new node types."'' ---- The Core is a Business Node which represents the main node of the network. It holds the main database of the network, which can be downloaded by hackers as part of a successful hack. It holds a small amount of money and B-coins similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer. It also contains a ReadMe which stores messages posted by the network owner (or administrator) and any hacker that has successfully downloaded the Core database. Upgrading the Core will increase the total number of Nodes that can be built in the network, as well as unlock and/or increase the maximum number of individual nodes that can be built. The maximum level a Core can be upgraded to is 12Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Cores you can have on your network is one. Unlike other Business Nodes, it is not possible to remove the Core from the network. ReadMe File The ReadMe file is a repository for messages of the Core. The administrator may access this file by selecting the Core, then tapping on the text document icon " ". The administrator can submit their own messages to the ReadMe File at any time. This file can be also accessed by a hacker after a successful download of the Core. Once downloaded, the hacker is given 2 minutes at the end of a hack to optionally submit their own message to the ReadMe file. Doing so will give the hacker the option to view the target's ReadMe file from the Security Log by selecting "ReadMe" from the Hacks list, for as long as the message exists. All messages that are submitted will be shown to the owner of the network the next time they log on as 'Unauthorized Access'. The administrator can also remove any messages sent by other players. This can be done selectively using the red "-" button besides each message, or by selecting the "Clear All" button. Removing a message sent by a player will also remove their access to your ReadMe file. Both administrators and hackers can use simplified CSS editing to customise their messages with emboldened, italicized, underlined, struck-through and coloured text.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe To implement these changes, place the desired text between the parameters as detailed below. If you are only using a single style change, you do not need to use the / command, and can simply format your text using the opening command. Example: btext, itext, utext, stext, codetext, suptext, subtext. Statistics Gallery Increasing the Number of Available Nodes Upgrading the Core increases the amount of available nodes that can be built on a network. The total number of nodes that can be placed in the network will always be less than the total of nodes available. Business Nodes Security Nodes Hacking Nodes Increasing the Level of Available Nodes Upgrading the Core also increases the maximum level cap for every node. Business Nodes Security Nodes Hacking Nodes * '''Notes: While the Compiler is technically allowed to upgrade at earlier levels than displayed, the Capacity of B-coins that can be held at those levels is not sufficient to purchase the upgrade. "Max Level" displays the highest value of both "Core Level" and "Core Level required to purchase the appropriate B-coin Mixer(s)." Tips * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring nodes not in its path. However, once it reaches the Core, it will attack every node attached to it. * Carefully examine the nodes available with each Core level and plan your long-term strategy well in advance. While you can remove nodes, only half of the invested resources and none of the experience you gained is refunded. Every node you buy/upgrade and then delete inflates your level compared to people who delete nothing. Many people do not reach the end-game because they made too many long-term mistakes. This holds true for building/upgrading/unlocking anything in the game. Play smart early on and you'll succeed later. * You will need 2 Database Nodes to upgrade your Core past level 7. References Category:Business Node Category:Node